ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 12: Absolute Justice
(Dejan, Beron, Superman and Magnifico engage in a three-on-one duel, dodging each other's attacks. Magnifico manages to take away the Gold Kryptonite by bending Dejan's wrist as the Prowler takes it away. Magnifico strangles Dejan, while Phoebe tries to stop him.) * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: You don't want to do this. (Magnifico tries to free himself from Phoebe, but can't do so. From behind, Versad tosses Magnifico away, releasing Dejan from his clutches. Superman and Phoebe help Dejan out.) * Versad: (trying to avert further violence; to Magnifico) Stop, Magnifico! This is over. (The Prowler picks her sword and tries to intrude in the fight for Magnifico, but is held by The Flash. However, she tackles The Flash with a blow. Superman and The Puppet Master get ready to battle, while Phoebe is held captive by Flint Phoenix to stop her from further intrusion. Toxic Jack comes from behind and attacks Dejan. He answers it with Beron's smoke grenade, choking Toxic Jack and then tackles him. Versad continues tackling Magnifico. They continue their fight outside the Ship as Versad tosses Magnifico outside. Dejan continues dodging Toxic Jack's strikes. While doing so...) * Dejan: Jack, don't do this! You don't want to follow Magnifico! * Toxic Jack: I'm not following anyone. (kicking Dejan) You've never understood Gotham, Doctor... We're an ancient people with an old-fashioned sense of justice. fight. Toxic Jack can't match Dejan's skill and bravery as well as his orbs and other constructs. Dejan gains the upper hand, but near the end, Toxic Jack breaks free from his combo and they clash. * Toxic Jack: Scared, doctor? * Dejan: Fate fears no one! wins the clash and the fight. * Dejan: Atlantis needs to get with the times. (Toxic Jack gives a final assault on Dejan, ultimately for Dejan to prevail as he takes Lenat's trident and thrusts it at Toxic Jack itself.) I'm tired of fighting you, Toxic Jack. (Dejan walks away. Flint Phoenix inflicts more pain to Supergirl with his magic. Superman tries to sneak-attack on him, but he's also victimized by Flint Phoenix's magic. The Prowler and helps out Phoebe.) * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: Batman knew they would double-cross him. We have to move! scene cuts. Flint Phoenix takes Superman captive in air outside The Minotaur's ship. * Flint Phoenix: (to Superman) There's no escape. (Superman gives a head-to-head knock at Flint.) You wish to fall? So be it. (And Flint Phoenix leaves Superman to fall from that height. As Superman gets closer to the ground, he glides easily, safely landing. Flint Phoenix also descends towards Superman.) * Superman: Go back to Kahndaq, Flint Phoenix. Stay here and you'll be prosecuted. * Flint Phoenix: You'd have to capture me, Superman. And I've underestimated you for the last time. two metahumans fight in Milsons Point. The two are evenly matched. Though Superman was hit a few times, he still counters Flint's attacks, then hits him with his own. * Superman: The strong protect the weak. near the end of the fight, Flint Phoenix breaks free of Superman's combo and they clash. * Flint Phoenix: It's my turn to rule. * Superman: Didn't know we were taking turns. tie. Superman defeats Flint Phoenix. * Superman: All that ancient wisdom. Wasted. (Through Brother Eye comms.) Supergirl, where are you? * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: They're following me. ("They" refer to Magnifico and Fluffy.) * Superman: Lead them to the cave. scene cuts. Superman leaves for the Batcave. He reaches the cave. Phoebe leads Magnifico and Fluffy to the underground and cleverly to the Batcave as her cousin said. * Fluffy McTuffy: She led us right to him. ("him" refers to Superman) * Magnifico: (to Phoebe) It's no accident you brought us here. * Superman: (from behind) Of course, it isn't. (As Fluffy and Magnifico turn back, Superman appears.) * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: (to Superman) I warned him about Hanso. But I didn't believe you'd turn on me. (Magnifico signals as Fluffy to engage Superman in a duel with her. Phoebe and Magnifico leave to fight elsewhere.) * Fluffy McTuffy: (to Superman) This is the last time, Superfreak. No more secrets. No more schemes. * Superman: Schemes? I'm not the one who stoked Huxley's worst fears. (Fluffy attacks him with her mallet, only to be defended and hit back by Superman. They continue tackling each other.) * Fluffy McTuffy: To pacify man's world, Mr J needed steel, not compassion. * Superman: But you didn't bring peace, Fluffy. You started a war! and Fluffy fight. Fluffy McTuffy is no match for Superman, but she breaks free from his combo attack and they clash. * Fluffy McTuffy: You're just a big bully! * Superman: And you're a murderer. wins the clash and defeats Fluffy. * Superman: Your war is over. (Superman then approaches Magnifico who has defeated Phoebe.) * Magnifico: (emotional) Fighting on the same side, it felt like old times. But I guess we both knew it would end this way. * Superman: Do you remember that night? When you told me Lois was pregnant before I told you she escaped to Australia before the nuke blew up? * Magnifico: You knew. Even before I said anything. * Superman: That was a good memory. * Magnifico: From another lifetime. * Superman: I miss the people we were then. * Magnifico: Me too. (Magnifico punches Superman, tossing him behind.) Quit, Superman. You can't win. * Superman: You of all people know, Magnifico, a warrior or superhero never quits. Never. and Magnifico start to fight in the Batcave. Superman's strength is more powerful than Magnifico. * Superman: That's why I call justice. Magnifico breaks free of Superman's combo and they clash. * Magnifico: Magnifico will control you. * Superman: Get off my planet. tie, but Superman defeats Magnifico. * Superman: Your reign is over, Magnifico. (Magnifico gets up again and decides to try one last assault on Superman, but a series of punches from Versad, who just regained consciousness, just weakens Magnifico more and finally falls unconscious. Versad too drops at his knee, seeing how he failed to make Magnifico understand and instead, had to take him down. Phoebe also gains consciousness and comes towards Versad and Superman. The other warriors arrive, too.) * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: (worried; to Beron) Is he... * Hanso: He'll be out for a while. I'm sorry, Phoebe. * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: For what? * Cleral: I couldn't save him. (A defeated, handcuffed Magnifico now incapacitated of his powers permanently using Gold Kryptonite and the red sun rays.) * Beron: (to Phoebe) Phoebe, it's safe now. (as she descends down and walks towards Clark.) * Magnifico: (egoistic) Even without my powers, the Phantom Zone can't hold me. I'll be back. * Dylar: We'll be ready. (Magnifico stares at Danil as Beron now opens the entrance to Phantom Zone, imprisoning him. Before leaving...) * Catwoman: Beron, I don't... I wish-- * Limonn: We were family, Selina. * Exsil: We still are. I hope someday you'll see that. (Magnifico turns back and enters into the Phantom Zone.) * Danil: (trying to console Phoebe) Are you all right? * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: No. (after a brief pause) This symbol should give people hope. (pointing at the 'S' in her suit) He made them fear it. * Versad: That symbol's meaning is up to the person who wears it. When Clark and I founded the Justice League, we didn't govern people. We protected them. Plain and simple. Maybe... the world could use a team like that again. (suggesting the idea of forming a Justice League with Phoebe and their friends) Welcome to the circle of trust. (And they both shake hands. The Justice League is born.) Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Injustice 2